Captain Crunch and Toy Trains
by Slumbering Apparitions
Summary: Being woken up in the morning with a toddler on your chest is very unlikely, but not for the Winchesters. De-aged!Castiel.


**A/N: I'd been meaning to write one of these because I seemed to have read through almost all of the age regression fics. Whoops! :-) **

**Warning: Nothing really. Spoilers for anything that is not tonight's episode. Um tense may change... I don't do betas so. Enjoy! I can't decide whether this will be a two or three part fic, who knows!**

**I like feedback as much as Lucifer likes Sam.**

* * *

><p>Dean was having a wonderful dream full of attractive women with their scantily clothed bodies doing very vivacious things. His dreams of the late had either been about Castiel going into the lake, leviathans, or he just wasn't dreaming at all; it was nice change to finally have. And on top of the happy dream, Dean was thankfully getting more than three hours of sleep for the first time in months. To be interrupted from this moment of needed peace could almost be considered a sin. A sin that his brother just so happened to be willing to make.<p>

The brother in question was currently poking Dean's shoulder and was rambling into his ear in an anxious whisper."Dean...Dean, you know normally I wouldn't wake you because I know how you can get, but, um this is kind of important because well, why the hell is there a child sleeping on your chest?"

Dean swatted at Sam's hand and rolled over to his side, snorting, not entirely registering the light thump from the other side of the bed. "Don't entirely know what you're talking about, but let me go back to sleep."

A snuffling whimper made Dean smile. "That's not all that manly now is it, Sammy?"

"Dean you should really open your eyes because _there is a baby on the bed with you_." Sam hit Dean's arm and sounded like he was near hyperventilation.

With an annoyed sigh Dean cracked his eyes open and caught sight of a small hand fisting the fabric of his shirt. "Oh, oh my god." Dean started and jerked off the side of the bed onto the nasty motel carpet floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet and pointed at the toddler who was now rubbing its eyes sleepily. "That is baby!"

Sam threw his hands in the air and scowled at Dean. "You think!"

The toddler sat up, still rubbing its eyes and made a low keening sound.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and crossed his arms, only to uncross them to run his hands through his hair again. He knew they were both having a total girl moment by freaking out of a child and all when they had both faced vampires, and leviathans, and god knows what else. It's not like the kid was a monster and he looked to be about two or three, but other than that he didn't have the slightest clue as to why he woke up with a kid on his chest.

The toddler in question sniffled and finally brought his tiny fists away from his eyes. The child's hair was messed up and sticking up in every possible way, the dark color of it contrasting with his pale skin. A twin set of the abnormally large eyes that all children have stared up at the two brothers. The color was a clear baby blue surrounding the iris with a darker version of the color on the rings. The thick lashes on his upper eyelid were of the same color as his hair and brushed his ruddy cheeks every time he blinked. All the kid was wearing was a huge, obviously adult sized, white button down with a haphazardly done backwards blue tie and a diaper. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed, a flurry of feathers exploding in the room as a pair of tiny dark angel wings sprouted from his back. Both brothers knew exactly who this kid was.

Sam paled and took a deep breath. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Castiel bristled at the curse word, wings perking up, and his lower lip jutted out.

Dean sat down queasily on the bed, staring at the miniature angel of his friend. "What are we going to do?"

His brother looked about ready to run and if not a little bit pissed. "I'm going to take a shower because...well because." Sam slammed the bathroom door, which made Castiel jump and whimper, and the water pipes groaned on with the strain of water as Sam got into the shower.

The tiny angel's eyes filled with tears and his lower lip was quivering pitifully as he made grabby hands at Dean from the other bed. His wings were fluttering in a panicky fashion as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

Dean cleared his throat, his eyes widening. "Oh no, oh no no no."

He stood up as Castiel started crying, little whimpers coming from his tiny mouth. Tears were streaming down his face in rivulets as he continued to hold his hands out for Dean.

Dean's hands hovered around Castiel, wondering how the hell he should go about holding the angel, before his Sam raising instincts kicked in and he finally just picked him up, carefully avoiding the seemingly delicate wings. He rest Castiel on his hip, gently pushing the kid's head down onto his shoulder. Dean could feel tears dampening his t-shirt, but he wasn't all that concerned. Castiel's tiny body was slowly beginning to stop shuddering and he dragged his hand up Dean's chest before popping his thumb into his mouth. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Dear god Cas, I don't know what's weirder, the fact that you're back or that fact that you're a damn baby." Dean sat down as Castiel managed to glare at him through his thick lashes.

Dean chuckled and held Castiel at arm's length, which the angel didn't seem to like seeing as he kicked his chubby legs and made an agitated noise. "You still don't like people using God's name in vain do you? After everything that happened Cas I would've thought that you of all people would be over that. But, hell, I thought I'd be over that too. Over being mad at you, over being upset that I possibly killed you," Dean paused, noticing that Castiel had gone limp in his grip and was giving him a sad look. "Why am I talking to a baby? And how the hell did you get here?"

A flutter of wings interrupted Dean's one sided conversation and he reached for his gun that was on the bedside table.

"Two very good questions Dean-o. You're talking to my little brother here because you've wanted to for a while; it's not exactly rocket science. As for how he got here? By bus." Gabriel smirked as he leaned against the doorway, a candy bar dangling from his hand.

Dean gaped at the archangel who he knew was supposed to be dead. Castiel had been one thing, none of them were entirely sure if he was gone or not they had just assumed, but Gabriel? No, it was very clear that he had been killed.

Gabriel was gloating, realizing he had the upper hand in this abrupt entrance. "Just gonna stare at me pretty boy? I know I'm smokin' and all, but we have some serious business to attend to, like my baby brother literally being a baby."

The archangel made his way over to Dean plucked Castiel from his arms. Cas gurgled happily and Gabriel cooed at him, ignoring Dean's look of downright confusion. The silence was thick for a few minutes until the bathroom door opened and Sam came out in his jeans.

Sam did a double take and looked from Gabriel to Dean to Gabriel again. He shook his head and scowled. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

"Lookin' good Sam." Gabriel snorted and practically dropped Castiel back in Dean's lap. "But, back to what I was saying. Rebel angel wanna-be god has been turned into a baby angel. New God has brought all the angels, who didn't rebel minus Castiel here, back and is currently trying to fix Heaven. Now, I know what you're thinking 'But Gabriel the leviathans! Oh me oh my, how are we going to save the Earth? And where did this mystical new God come from?'."

Sam leaned against the bathroom door and frowned at Gabriel's fake Spanish accent. "We don't sound like that..."

The archangel fixed him with a look. "Yes you do. As for the leviathans, have you noticed that they haven't been around for the past month? Yeah, we were fixing that and let me tell you, it got a little messy. And the whole new God thing? Well, he plans on coming to talk to you guys soon so, maybe within the next week or so you'll finally get to talk to him."

"So you're telling us that everything is virtually back to being normal again?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, but given the fact that a dead angel was in his room plus another one who was questionably dead, who knew what was going on?

"Meh, on its way." Gabriel paused and smiled at Castiel who was very angrily trying to wiggle out of Dean's lap.

"Oh yes, little Castiel here. Well, the only way God could've saved him was to put him in this form for the time being. Within the next few weeks he should be fine again, it's just, he isn't exactly first priority at the moment, no offense little bro."

Sam looked almost as shell-shocked as Dean. "Well why do we have him?"

Gabriel clapped his hands with a grin. "Because you two goons will be babysitting him for a little bit."

The younger Winchester shot straight up. "Uh no. Do you realize what Castiel put us through?"

"He's a baby."

"A baby we don't want."

Dean coughed and looked down at Castiel as the two argued. Even in baby form it the angel knew what was going on. Cas was trying to process what Sam was saying and it was finally hitting him. It seemed like Cas was just a giant problem. With a groan Dean stood up, Cas on hip. "I want him."

There was a moment of silence before Sam said with a pained expression, "Dean you can't be serious."

"I am. He's just a kid right now and he needs to be taken care of. The two of you fighting is obviously making him upset and I'll take him. Sam, you can get another room and Gabriel, just..how long?"

Gabriel pondered the question. "Few weeks?"

"Yeah, fine." Dean caught Sam's eyes and he saw the anger in them.

"I'll go get another room then." Sam grabbed a shirt and buttoned it up on his way out of the room.

Dean puffed his cheeks in frustration and before he could do anything about it, Castiel had patted them, pushing the air out. The baby angel giggled and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked to where Gabriel had been standing, not realizing he had fluttered out. He heard Cas' yawn and the sucking of a thumb. Leaning heavily against the side table he said, "Great."


End file.
